


Green Light

by Holmgren13



Series: Beast Boy [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmgren13/pseuds/Holmgren13
Summary: The Titans have a party on the beach, but it looks like Impulse has a little secret he’s hiding from the team... Beast Boy is interested~
Relationships: Bart Allen/Garfield Logan
Series: Beast Boy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Green Light

The Titans always threw the best beach parties.

Parties can take place just outside of the tower for west coast fun, or sometimes outside of Mount Justice in Happy Harbor if the weather is nicer in the East. Today, Robin decided to take the team to Santa Monica for a whole weekend of prescribed break time, hotels and food allowances included. We took a private jet and were picked up in a tour bus that took us to the hotel. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, our new Green Lantern Tai, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Bumblebee, and even some of the older members who have gone onto bigger better things like Arsenal, Wondergirl, Nightwing, Meghan, Superboy, and Original kid flash Wally! Oh, and you cannot have a party without the party animal himself, Beast Boy.

Without an itinerary, everyone was free to do as they pleased, and with that it was straight to the beach! Dick and Starfire decided to start up a volleyball game, roping in Meghan and Connor for a 2 on 2 match while Cyborg went straight to setting up at the grill with a steel cooler the size of a small counter, stocked full of drinks and prepped burger patties with all sorts of fixings. Roy was tossing a frisbee with some random guy from another group, while in the water Tim was sitting on Walley’s shoulders and Jaime held up Tai, the lot of them wrestling to topple each other. Laid back on a black towel shaded by a large umbrella reading from a small but well worn novel was Raven, and only a few paces from there was the head of Wonder Girl sticking out of the sand, and Bumblebee carefully pouring more sand around her. 

Everyone was dressed for the party, the only shirt in sight being Cyborg’s open Hawaiian get up, while everyone else was wearing shorts only, the girls taking in the gentle warm sun in two piece swimsuits. This could not have been any better for Garfield, who was just walking the beach and taking in the sights. Mostly the sights of the girls relaxing in the sun. The green boy slipped one hand into his large purple trunks, using his other to gently lower his oversized yellow rimmed sunglasses down his nose, looking over the darkened lenses at the beautiful grab bag of eye candy all down the beach. Skin tones from ebony to ivory, muscles and curves, shining with perspiration, kissed by the sun, glistening from tanning oil... oh yeah. Beast Boy loved the beach.

“Good afternoon ladies~” Gar strut his way past Raven’s towel, flicking his sunglasses back up over his eyes as he gave a small turn in the sand and flexed. He’d been putting on some muscle since Tim had taken over his training, but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t one of the skinnier guys on the beach. He gave a faux stretching flex, gave his bicep a kiss, and then flexed down to jiggle flex the pectorals like that one buff comedian does, but with his relatively lithe body he more just shoulder thrusted a bit. This got Raven rolling her eyes, and both Wonder girl and Bumblebee had a giggle, so the mission was somewhat accomplished. 

Gar made a smooth and definitely not awkward escape over towards the grill, where Cyborg was sipping from a can of Dew of the Mountain and seasoning about half a dozen burger patties that sizzled in front of him. As soon as the big guy saw his little green friend approaching, Cyborg opened the chill chest and pulled out a little square container, opening it up and flipping it at the grill, a thick brownish white patty decorated with sesame seeds falling out with a sizzle on the grill. 

“Hey BB! Your Sweet Soy Tofu burger is on, give me about six minutes and we’ll get you fed buddy!” He expertly spun his large steel spatula around his hand. “Grab a drink.” 

Gar opened the chill chest and grabbed a Cra Loix, and then sat on the cool steel of the cooler. “Thank YOU good sir!” He cracked open his can and the two clinked drinks before taking a large gulp. “Gaaaaah! Nice.” 

“First time we’ve been to the beach I’ve seen you not jump straight into the action, lil buddy. You waiting for somethin’?” Cyborg busied himself as he talked, prepping buns and making sure the paper plates weren’t going to be fling off, weighted down with a portable speaker playing a nice electric beat. 

“I was just waiting to see what everyone else would be doing. Looks like just about everyone’s paired up in even teams and stuff, but I haven’t spotted Bart yet.” Gar looked over the volleyball game, the guys in the shallows, the gals laying on the sand... looks like Wonder Girl pulled herself out of the hole she was buried in and is chasing Bumblebee towards the water. 

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him. Thought he probably went to the hotel room for something, but he should have been back... well, almost instantly, boy’s a speedster.” Cyborg gave a light shrug and began flipping each of the patties. “I could ping his communicator and get a location, but I don’t wanna bug anyone if I don’t think they’re in danger, you know? Party and all.” 

“Psh, for sure, I’m not worried or nothing. Just wish there was SOMEONE skinnier than me here.” 

“Ha!” Cyborg reached out with his drink for another can clink.

“Well maybe I’ll check the hotel later for him. And hey, where’s Arty? Tai would have invited him, yeah?” Gar spun around on the cooler to face Cyborg directly. “I know Art’s kinda on and off for team stuff because of the whole Atlantis thing...” 

“Well, that’s just it.” With the burgers flipped, Cyborg brushed the buns with some butter and slapped them down on the hot grill, except for Gar’s which got some olive oil. “Keep it on the DL, but the JLA has some official business somewhere in China. Details are currently classified, but Aquaman was asked to join up with them. They’re probably going to be on this mission for a few days at least, so Art’s been put in charge of keeping the throne.” 

“Ah, balls.” Gar glanced behind him at the rest of the gang. “I mean, as cool as having a kingdom sounds, I bet he’s not having this kinda fun.” 

“I bet not... but I bet we can get him out some other time.” Cyborg pulled the buns and started plating. “Hey, you wanna run some of these bud?”

For the next while Gar busied himself helping Cyborg. They dressed up the burgers with basic fixings, mayo, lettuce, tomato, pickle, and a bit of ketchup. You don’t want something, pick it off, the beach is no place for special orders! Well, at least one special order. Gar’s tofu burger was the exception, and Cy did slice some avocado to replace the mayo, because he’s amazing. Gar ran out to announce the start of food, and the gang quickly took breaks from their activities to dine, but Bart still wasn’t there.

Taking almost a quarter of his burger in one bite, Gar motioned over to Cyborg his approval and took his seat back on the cooler. “Mmmm... the best as always Cy. Mwah~!” He kissed his fingertips, and then forced a large swallow finally. “Aaaah...I’m going to finish mine on the go and see if I can find Bart. You think maybe you can point me in the right direction to start looking?”

Cyborg finished up another burger on a plate with a large pickle spear and a small bag of chips, handing it over the grill to an awaiting Jaime. He returned to flipping burgers before turning towards Gar again. “I don’t wanna be locating people if-“

“I know, I know, BUT hear me out.” Gar pulled his phone from his pocket. “I sent him a text, and he hasn’t responded, which means he might have been kidnapped. PROBABLY being tortured as we speak. So it would be in the interest of the whole team if you just used your big chrome-dome brain to find out at least what direction I should start looking. Right?”

“... How long ago did you text him?”

Gar shrugged. “I dunno... 20....30 seconds?”

“BB...” 

“Oh come on, pleeeease? You know he doesn’t wanna miss burger time!” Gar gave his best lip quiver, but could only hold it for a few moments before he needed to take another bite of his own food. 

“Pft... fine. He is...” Cyborg pulled his attention from his grilling, lifting his head a bit up as his false eye blinked a few times. “He is just down the street about half a block that way.” He nudged his head over. “On Port street.” 

“Thanks buddy!” Gar hopped up and hugged around Cyborg’s waist with his burger still clutched in one hand. “I’ll be back with Bart in tow. Laters!” And with that, the Beast Boy ran off, wolfing down the remainder of his first burger, tossing his plate and a stained napkin into the trash before stepping off of the sand. He wondered what Bart was doing, not enjoying the beach or even chilling at the hotel... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So.” Gar crossed his arms over the back of the seat he was straddling and rested his chin. “How long have you been planning THIS little jewel?”

Bart Allen grinned, using his free hand to pull his voluminous chestnut hair back, his face full of smug pride. “Been planning this all week. Ever since-“

“Hey.” The gal with half a shaved head and seven piercings in one ear nudges her circle rimmed glasses up her nose with the back of a latex gloved hand. “Keep still.” 

“Oh sorry...” Bart lowered his arm and adjusted himself in the seat to get comfortable before he went on. “Ever since Robin mentioned this vacation time.”

Gar nodded as the buzzing continued once again. His nostrils flared slightly as the scent of blood and ink that permitted the room mixed with the salty air of the ocean just down the street. “And I guess you really thought through your choice of design huh?”

Bart stuck out his tongue, glancing over to his arm. “I had a lot of thought on it.” As soon as the artist gave his arm a bit of a wipe, he shifted to look. The design was bold but simple, and the color was making it pop. “Damn, looks nice, right?”

With a slightly annoyed sigh, the tattoo artist took Bart’s arm and pulled it back into the rest so that she could continue. “Keep. Still.” 

“I’m just wondering...” Gar shifted in his seat, lifting one hand to rest his cheek in it as he eyed the fresh ink on his friend’s arm. “Why Green Lantern? I mean...” He gestured at Bart with a raised eyebrow and a teasing grin. 

“Ah ha, well, I thought of that!” Bart was around to cross his leg, but he got a jab from the artist, and he flinched before keeping as still as he could while she continued. “Ahem... See, B, when I’m around you guys it’s no big deal or whatever, and when I’m in uniform everything is covered anyways, buuuuut if I’m at school or hangin with the fam and all, this isn’t going to give away my secret identity.” 

The tattoo artist glanced up, rolled her eyes, and then continued on, wiping away the pooling ink before filling in more green. 

Gar chuckled and stood up, strolling around the shop a bit, looking at the designs hanging up on display and some of the jewelry held in glass cases. “Well, hopefully you won’t be cooped up for too long. A lot of fun to be had on the beach... And Cyborg won’t be grilling burgers all day...” 

“Hold your horses, B! I slipped over here the moment we got off the bus, had this time reserved. It’s only going to be... what?” Bart turned his baby blues on the artist buzzing the needle into his arm. “... ... How long you think? You know... until it’s all done...?”

The artist turned her eyes up and raised an eyebrow. She wiped his arm, looking at the design, and sprayed something onto the fresh tattoo that made Bart hiss in a breath and tense up instantly, his eyes bulging wide as he bit his lip in pain. “Whoops... sorry. Just a bit of alcohol. You know, to clean it.” She seemed to grin before wiping off the spot and covering it with some clean gauss and gently wrapping his arm. “Let it heal up, don’t get it into the direct sun... you’ve got the after-care pamphlet right?” Bart could only nod as the stinging in his arm threatened to make him cry. “Good, then you can pay at the counter before you leave.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Alright!” Cyborg lifted his drink as he saw his green pal finally return with Bart in tow. “And like that, the gang is all here. Got a Bart Allen special coming off the grill for you, my man.” A ‘Bart Allen’ special is the team’s term for any food served in epic proportions, given the kid’s insane metabolism he shares with most other speedsters, and this time consisted of six double cheeseburgers. “What happened to your arm, bud?”

Bart took his plate stacked high with food, a look of love shared between him and the swaying tower of meat, cheese, and buns. “Wha-? Oh! Well, you know it’s not supposed to be exposed much yet, but uh...” Bart looked around as if being weary of spies before lifting his bandage up a bit. “Brand new~” 

“Daaaaaym, you got... Well, wait, when did you get this?” Cyborg raised his eyebrow, looking from the new tattoo to Bart’s face and back. 

“What do you mean? Just now.” Bart set his plate down and more carefully removed some bandages. “... ... wait what!?” 

Gar had been walking off to check out what the girls were up to now, but with the sound of drama with his bros he decided to turn back around and slip up behind his bestie Cy and peek around his shoulder. “Wait what, what?... ooooh.” 

Bart was pale, his fresh shiny new ink was already fading into his skin, nearly before their eyes lightening and dissipating into nothing. “No... No!” Being possibly a bit over dramatic, Bart fell to his knees, sinking slightly into the sand. “Why!?”

Cyborg chuckled and squatted down, lifting Bart’s arm. His eye blinked as he did a precursor scan. “Yeah... it’s your connection to the speed force. Same reason you can heal a broken bone in hours instead of weeks or months. Your body is reacting to the ink like a foreign entity and breaking it down before it has a chance to set.” 

Beast Boy chuckled, but walked around and pat Bart on the back. “Oh man that suuuuucks. Don’t worry, bro, I know how ya feel. Let’s just have some burgers and go join in with some volleyball.” He pulled Bart to his feet, who gave a deep pained sign. 

“You don’t know, man... I just spent three hundred BUCKS on that. And I didn’t even get a chance to show it off! Guh...” Bart reached over for one of his burgers and stuffed his cheeks, nearly biting it in two. 

“Well, I actually know how you feel more than you might think.” Beast Boy grinned and fished out his phone as Cyborg chuckled from the grill where he’d just put some hot dogs down for the next wave of beach chow. 

“Aaaaaah man.” Cy chuckled and pulled out a new cold can of soda. “The claw?”

Gar chuckled, scrolling through his mess of pictures. “Oh yeah, the claw. Number one.” He finally found when he wanted and held it over to Bart to see. The screen was cracked, but Bart could see Gar looking overly confident, flexing topless in front of his mirror, the sink surrounded in different brushes and bottles of toiletries. He was flexing, lifting his arm, and down his side was this sick looking ink of three artistic gashes like a claw just swiped down his side from his shoulder blade and across down to his hip. “Took about seven hours to get that puppy done. I’d saved up for months, and ended up paying almost eight hundred on it.” 

“Oh dude...” Bart side glanced, noting that nope... Gar was still as fresh skinned as ever. “So what-“

“Here.” Gar started swiping through pictures, skipping over selfies and food pictures and just random pictures around town and on missions and of random animals he saw until he got to a picture a few days later, the same pose but with a worried expression, the tattoo much lighter. “And then...” After scrolling a while more, the tattoo was all but fully gone. “Yup. Lasted about a week.” 

“Oh damn...” Bart swallowed the last of his first burger, reaching for a second without looking away from Gar’s phone. “Wait... you’re not attached to the speed force or anything, right?”

“Nah. But I AM a changeling.” As unneeded as it was, Gar shifted into the form of a relatively small python, slipping around Bart’s neck like one of those douchey beach bums who try to pick up girls with snakes. “And shifting my cells around like this gives me a bit of a healing factor... So I heal up pretty fast. Not as fast as you but...” He slipped off of Bart and landed on his feet once again. “Still fast enough to break down ink.” 

“Weak.” Bart grabbed his plate, and the boys finally left Cyborg’s grill area and made their way to the others to have some fun. “So, neither one of us can ever get ink, huh? Lame. How can we maximize the beach bod if we can’t be patterned up like sculpted canvases?”

“Oh, I can still get inked up. Just not forever. It’s pretty cool actually.” Gar started scrolling once again on his phone. 

“Pft, yeah but who could afford that kinda crap if it’s just for a few days?” Bart glanced down as Gar held out his phone for him to see. “... oh shit.” 

“Yeah, check it.” Gar swiped as they walked, glancing up to check Bart’s reactions. He’d found his folder of ‘artwork’, consisting of a bunch of times he’d gone in for some experimental tattoos. “I found some friends when we saved a city block from being crushed by one of Gizmo’s giant wreck robots, these guys were all roommates who ran a tattoo parlor. They wanted to practice and experiment and have someone model some of their work, and I thought it sounded fun, and since we all saved their shop they thought we could strike up a deal. I get to have free tattoo work done as long as they get to choose what I get and experiment with their styles and stuff. Sometimes it doesn’t turn out how they like, but then a week later I’m a blank canvas again.” 

Beast Boy kept scrolling as he talked, showing off a huge variety of artwork. Skulls on the chest, flames down the shoulder blade, a small life-like portrait work, some abstract web design that spanned his whole back... they just went on. He even had a few suggestively patterned tramp stamps. Gar glanced up and saw Bart get a bit of color in his cheeks at those, so he finally stopped walking and swiped a few more. 

“Oh I remember this... I needed to shave everything clean a few times for these guys. They’re pretty chill with it though.” Gar swiped, and Bart’s cheeks flared up nice and red. The picture was a nude Gar, his hand down hiding his junk, showing a tattoo just above his groin and down between his thighs. Gar swiped and he was laying on his front, this neck tattoo a flame pattern with a Japanese style demon mask on his lower side, reaching down his naked butt and down his thigh. “Oh, these start to get a little saucy... maybe we should stop~” Gar turned off his phone and quickly pocketed it, grinning up at Bart. 

The speedster swallowed and looked slightly off to the side. “Well... I mean, they look badass. I mean... If you wanna show a few more, I’d like... ya know.” He looked over to Gar, feeling himself stiffen a bit when he found Gar giving him a knowing Cheshire grin. 

“Well... I mean~” Gar jokingly copied Bart, and then learned over to whisper, “Maybe I can show you a bit more later.” He quickly laid a very small kiss on Bart’s ear, knowing right away it was the right move when the boy gulped and gave a slightly shaky wanting sigh. “But first~” Gar had nudged Bart a bit, turning him just slightly before giving his trunks a playful tug down before running off with a playful laugh! 

“Hey!” Bart grabbed his trunks and pulled them back up, turning towards Gar before a gaggle of giggles caught his attention and he looked behind him. Raven, Wonder Girl and Bumblebee were all looking at him from a short ways away, having received a full view of his tight little white butt. His ears burned red, and he dashed after Gar to try to pay him back for embarrassing him like that! 

The boys ended up in the water with some of the other guys, where wrestling ensued. Gar left his trunks with Tim for a bit as he shifted into a sailfish, swimming out to check out the open waters before zooming back and giving everyone a nice dolphin jump show. They made up teams of four for a new Volleyball tournament, and before long others from outside of the titans had joined them for music and dancing, and someone even put up a limbo bar. The whole gang had a blast, and as the sun set beyond the waves they built a large Bonfire, sitting around and just relaxed and traded stories and music. One of the fellas they didn’t know had brought a guitar, and Cyborg brought over more drinks before relaxing into one of the folding lounge chairs. 

The day had been a complete success, and everyone was just relieved they had a few more days to recover from the fun. The sky darkened as people began to excuse themselves to head off to the hotel, ready for showers and a nice quiet time in bed. Some of the titans were holding hands as they slipped off, Gar noticed, and he was happy his friends were having fun. 

Beast Boy himself was having a grand old time. He was just waiting for the fire to die down enough to do some dark chocolate s’mores, laid back on a large beach towel. He didn’t know who’s towel he ended up on, but the sand had shifted just right so that he was being cradled, the chilled wind blowing him gently towards the ocean, but the fire blanketing him in a radiant heat. He didn’t know when he might have dozed off, but he woke up when someone sat near his feet. 

Gar lifted his head, blinking groggily before yawning. “Mmmm?” He looked up to see Bart sitting at the foot of his blanket. “Hey, how long was I out for?”

Bart turned his head. “Ah hey bud. Not long. Hour maybe?” He raised his hand to wave to the next person leaving. “Wasn’t sure if you’d wanna get up and head back to the hotel. Not many people here left.” 

“Pthp, naaaah. We should stay on the beach while it’s still nice.” Gar flopped his arms out. “Come on, lay back with me~” 

Bart rolled his eyes. “Come on man, I don't wanna squish you.” 

“You’re smaller than me, first of all you jerk. And secondly-“ Gar lifted his legs and squeezed them around Bart’s torso, pulling him back to fall on him. As Bart fell back, Gar fattened up and wrapped two large strong flipped over his friend’s chest. His big ol tummy tube sea lion body was warm and comfy and Bart was light as a feather in comparison. He nuzzled his long muzzled face into Bart’s poofy hair, his whiskers tickling the speedster’s shoulders. “Secondly that.” 

“Haha! Cut it out, you oaf!” Bart raised his arms and pushed Gar’s big ol face out of his hair. “Heh... should get you a beach ball and see how long you could balance it on your nose.” 

“THAT, is a seal, and I am officially offended, good sir.” Gar squished Bart lightly into his soft tubby form, wiggling from side to side as Bart giggled trying to fight back. They wrestled around a bit before Gar shifted back, and then two just laughed in a small pile on the towel. They looked around, and it looked like they were the last ones on the beach. The fire had died down to embers, but Beast Boy wasn’t hungry for s’mores anymore. He was actually getting an appetite for something else. 

“Ah... well.” Bart shifted himself until he was sitting side by side with Gar. “Maybe we should think about heading back.” 

“Mmm...” Gar made a show of considering it, and then rested his hand on Bart’s leg, just below where his shorts stopped, letting his fingers slip over his pale skin. “I think we should stay a little longer. You know... enjoy the sights.” 

Bart gulped, but he didn’t resist. In fact, he might not have noticed himself, but his legs slightly opened more at Gar’s touch. “You mean do a little star gazing?” He leaned back on his elbows. “Could be nice...”

“Stars, sure... or something else.” Gar let his fingers slide down a bit, and he grinned when Bart gulped loudly and took a deep breath to stop himself from moaning. Gar rolled slowly onto his side. He grinned and scooted a hint closer, feeling their body heat press together as his hand stroked up and down Bart’s inner thigh. He wasn’t running, so he was definitely interested. But always good to give potential playmates an out. He leaned forward close enough that his lips grazed against Bart’s ear when he whispered, “My safety word tonight is s’mores.”

“Wh-wha-?” Bart shivered as Gar’s fingers slipped deeper up his shorts legs, those slightly rough and relatively cool fingertips grazing over his balls. He let himself fall from his elbows, laying flat into the sand. “A-ah...Crash...” 

“Hehe... I told you before, speed boy.” Gar grinned as he leaned up a bit, manipulating his fingers very carefully as he teased his hand deep into Bart’s shorts. “No one resists the charm of the Beast. And I’ve caught your scent. I’m on the hunt for you.” Gar leaned down and placed a kiss on Bart’s shoulder. “But to think... we’re here under the naked stars... the whole ocean watching, where anyone could stumble on us... and you’re damn stiff as iron.” Gar moved his hand up and gave a careful squeeze around Bart’s shaft, feeling the girth, the heat, and the throb. “Maybe the show boat is into that~” 

“Ah... Gar, dude...” The thought of being seen made Bart open his eyes and scan around just to make sure they were alone. “I mean... you... we could go back to the hotel... we could, like... share a room...?”

“Oh yeah?” Gar slipped his fingers down, cupping those balls once more, letting one clawed finger circle around in a figure eight around and between his nuts, tickling and teasing. “What if I lost the mood by the time we got there? Maybe the night air has me all horned up... are you willing to risk it?” Gar leaned forward without removing his hand , and nuzzled up to Bart’s side, kissing , licking, and nibbling up to his chest, letting the other boy’s arm drape over him. “Just let’s play here... enjoy ourselves. No one will ruin our fun.” 

Bart hadn’t prepared for such an attack, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to refuse such service if he’d wanted. That playful and teasing hand was stroking, tickling, squeezing, and now the feel of Gar’s lips and teeth slip across his skin was making him shiver. His eyes opened to the sky, bathed in stars, not a cloud to cover them. He wasn’t sure what to do, or what Gar expected him to do, but right now he felt like he couldn’t do anything but accept and enjoy. He was becoming silly putty in the hands of an expert sculptor of pleasure. ... ... wow, even in his head that sounded awful and cheesy. He was obviously not thinking as Beast Boy’s finger slid up his shaft and pressed to the tip of his cock, making him gasp. 

Gar let his tongue circle Bart’s nipple as he pressed for a moment longer on his friend’s tip, and then he straightened himself, pulling his hand back as he swung a leg over to Straddle Bart’s waist. He looked at his finger, making sure Bart was watching. His finger was wet with pre, which pulled into strings as he touched his index and middle fingers together and then spread them. “Wow, you’re pent up, aren’t you? I hope that doesn’t mean you’re going to be... too fast.” He winked, and chuckled as Bart groaned. As Gar slipped his town fingers into his mouth, however, to taste the pre... Gar peeked with one eye down to see Bart gulping and blushed. “Mmmm...” Gar slipped his fingers down, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue out, dragging his fingers down his tongue to the tip before letting it back into his mouth. he gulped and grinned. 

“... Damn it, B.” Bart tried to sit up, but Gar pressed a wet finger to his lips and slowly pushed him back down. Bart slowly laid back as he was directed, and Gar leaned down and pushed their groins together, the throbbing of Bart’s shorts matched by his green wild playmate. 

“Seeing you squirm like this... it’s super hot, Bart.” Gar pushed forward, grinding their groins together, making them both gasp together. “Ah...hehe, too bad we didn’t wear speedos to the beach, huh?” 

Despite the sexy situation, Bart blurted out with a chuckle. “Yeah yeah, sure, nothing I want more than to show off my skinny white butt to the whole team.” 

“You sir, have an adorable white butt~” Gar grinned and leaned down to rub noses. “Maybe I can have you show me later... Damn what I’d do to your adorable, white, sexy, tight-“

“Hey Gar!” An unknown voice called out from the darkness, making both Gar and Bart jump nearly out of their skins, flailing for a moment as they fell back onto the towel side by side. Gar was adjusting himself in his shorts before climbing up onto his knees to see who it was. “Oh there you are!” 

“Oh, hey Tim!” Gar gave a wave and relaxed a bit, but saw that Bart had if anything gotten more tense. He grinned, knowing it might be fun to mess with the guy a bit. “Come on over closer to the fire, bud. Join us.”

“Oh? Thought you were the last one out here, was just making sure you weren’t left or anything. Who else is... Oh, hey Bart.” Tim walked up, having changed into some well worn jeans with the pant legs rolled up to his calves and an open red shirt, showing off his always beautiful abs. The wind whipped up whisks of his black hair over his eyes, and he slicked the hair back behind his ear as he stepped barefoot closer to the fire. “You guys coming in soon, or gonna enjoy the night a bit more?”

“Oh, ya know...” Bart had crossed his legs, attempting to casually hide the tent in his trunks. “Just... going with the current. No plans...” 

“I think we’ll stay a bit more.” Beast Boy laid back against the towel and scoot close to Bart again. “I got someone to keep me warm if it gets too cold. You know. Friction~” He grinned as Bart blushed, but then Beast Boy rubbed his hands together as a teasing demonstration. “What about you, Rob? You bunkin’ with anyone tonight?”

Tim went from looking suspiciously at the two laying together to having a touch of color cross his cheeks himself. He cleared his throat, sticking his hands into his pockets. “N-no, I don’t... I mean, I’ve got no plans. I’m just going to sleep in... maybe get room service in the morning. Have a real lazy day, ya know? Prescribed relaxation.” 

Gar huffed out a laugh. “I bet you don’t make it to breakfast without dropping down to the floor to crank out an early morning workout. Tim, none of the Robins have ever had the ability to go without training for more than a day, I’m sure of it.” He stuck out his tongue. “You’d have to be tied up and gagged to have a real weekend. Is that why you came out here? Hoping to have a little help enjoying your time off?” 

Tim cleared his throat louder, subtly gesturing at Bart as if gar hadn’t already told everyone he and the boy wonder hadn’t had a few flings. He turned to face the ocean. “I don’t think I need help having a relaxing time. I’ll even schedule some time at the spa tomorrow... that’ll take a few hours of just using the steam room and getting a massage... Ya know, if you want, we can all hang out for lunch, and-“

Gar turned to Bart and winked. Brat looked at him somewhat confused, and then his eyes went wide as the sneaky green boy quickly sat up and pulled Bart’s legs apart. With Tim’s back turned, he groped at Bart’s still tented groin, feeling it throb firmly under his touch. Gar looked down at the speedster, who used one hand to cover his mouth, not daring to make a sound in case it made his team leader turn around and see him getting jerked through his trunks on the open beach. 

“-I dunno... maybe I’m over planning things.” Tim turned, only just seeing Gar laying back with his hands crossed whine his head, looking off in the distance innocently. TOO innocently. He glanced over to Bart, who looked tense and flushed. ... Oh, now things were making some more sense. “Well, I guess maybe I should head back in.” Tim chuckled and walked slowly past the couple on the towel. 

“You sure you don’t wanna stay?” Gar asked almost seductively. 

Tim flashed him a grin. “Well, I’m going to try to get ready for bed... but who knows, maybe I’ll come out, maybe I wont. You guys be careful out here.” Tim left, catching Gar sticking his tongue out playfully at him as he started making his way back to the hotel, the sand cold under his toes. 

Bart waited a few moments before releasing a breath he’d been holding for a while, but then gasped as Gar’s hand found its way quickly down into his trunks. “Gah! Y-you...” He moved his hips and didn’t resist, despite himself. “Dude... Tim could have seen that... He might still come out and catch up... That’d be so crash...” 

“Maybe.” Gar leaned over and used his free hand to lift Bart’s arm over his head, leaving him exposed for a lick across his nipple once more. “Mmmm... fuck, Bart, you’ve stayed so hard that whole time... you really are a little exhibitionist aren’t, ya? Bet you’d get off right now if Tim were still standing by watching...” 

“Ah...hah... sh-shut up... I wouldn’t...” Bart throbbed despite his words, gar’s thumb making small circles just under the head of his cock, pushing him closer to that edge he felt building. 

“Mmmm... you’re throbbing just thinking about it, aren’t ya?” Beast Boy began kissing down to Bart’s side, enjoying the taste of his skin. The salt of sweat mixing with the brine of the ocean tickling his tongue. Gar moaned and took a long lick up his side, nuzzling under his arm, into his hairless pits. “Mmmm.... fuck, you’re so smooth everywhere.” To prove his point, his hand slipped down to feel around the speedster’s hairless groin. “I bet your skin is so sensitive without any protection, hmm?”

Bart gulped as his breathing deepened, his eyes turning from the sky down to see Gar’s face, that round long tongue dragging over his pits. The sensation was a mixture of being tickled and pleasure, like little waves of electricity that pulsed towards his cock, which throbbed again, prompting that delicate hand to stroke him again. “Nnnng... i-it.. feels so good, B...” 

“Mhmm...” Gar decided to have just one more bit of fun. He did love Bart’s natural smells, teasing him with tickles and all, but he could feel the boy was on the edge of something grand. He moaned and whispered, “Hey... is that someone coming?” 

“W-wha!?” Bart tensed up and tried to turn his head, but Gar’s grip on his cock tightened and began to move more quickly. 

“Quick...!” Gar leaned up and turned Bart’s head up, pressing their lips together, jerking Bart more and more without stopping. 

Bart felt himself squirm! Was someone actually coming!? He was pushed so much right now, even if Gar stopped he might cum anyways, what if someone saw him there, writhing on the spot!? His moans turned into whimpers as his body tightened and released several times, Beast Boy’s hand slowing as he felt the thick warm cum pumping into Bart’s shorts. 

“Mmmmm...” Gar grinned and finally pulled back. “Fuck, feel that, huh? Felt great with that little edge of fear, didn’t it?” Gar winked and stuck his tongue out before removing his hand from Bart’s trunks, his fingertips dragging over his sensitive skin through the stain of cum under his waistband. Keeping eye contact, Gar licked one finger clean, and then lowered himself to kiss Bart once again, giving him a deep taste of himself. 

Gar found himself wondering, as the heat of the moment moved with the chill of the night, how fast the speedster could go again. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tim crossed his arms, looking slightly amused. “I mean... I told you they’d be here.” 

Cyborg pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know... I don’t know why I doubted you. I mean, I’m not surprised, just...” 

“Yeah.” Tim pat the big guy’s arm before walking a bit further across the sand. The sun was up, people were already walking along the beach, most of them were working out just beyond the sand. About halfway to the water was a smoldering fire pit, and only a few years away from it laid a large green lion curled up on a relatively tiny beach towel. 

Tim slipped his sunglasses over his eyes before stepping up behind the big cat and patting him firmly on the shoulder. “Wake up, Garfield. It’s time to go find breakfast.” 

The lion was absently licking at something, but jolted a bit at the initial touch, giving a large tooth filled yawn. “AaaaaAAAaaaah... I hate Mondays.” Beast Boy blinked sleepily, turning his large lion head up to look at Tim. “Heya... morning.” 

“Morning.” Tim sighed and looked out and around the immediate area. “So where’s Impulse? He go back to his room?” 

Gar licked at his lips, and then rolled gently to reveal the small speedster curled up in front of him, having been sleeping spooned by a lion. His hair was stuck almost perfectly flat on one side where he’d been groom-licked for what must have been hours, and he only started to wake when the cool morning air swept over him. 

“Ah... Good morning to you too, Bart!” Tim stepped over the lion’s legs onto the blanket and gave Bart a gentle kick in the legs. “It was actually you I was looking for.”

Bart startled awake, sitting up, showing off the extent of how horrid his hair was, half licked to oblivion. One cheek was crusted with sand, his eyes were droopy from just having been awoken, and his shorts seemed to be badly sticking to his legs. “Guh... uh wha...?” He shook his head gently and looked up squinting at Robin’s silhouette against the sky. “Tim?”

“Yup. Hey, we need someone to do a fast run up to Nevada. Special delivery mission, you’re the fastest on site, so you’re officially volunteered. I’ll compensate you for the time away from vacation. Up up.” Tim gave another few nudging kicks, getting the boy back onto his feet. “I need you cleaned up and in uniform in fifteen minutes, I’ll meet you on the roof of the hotel.” 

A sluggish Bart nodded and wiped his hands on his swim trunks, feeling them stick a bit. The memories of the night before rushed back and in half a moment he glanced over to the green lion splayed out beside him, his team leader in front of him, the stated he was in, and then he was gone. A small burst of wind whipped up the sand from around his feet as the speedster blurred out of site towards the hotel for a faster than human shower. 

Tim turned to Gar, who stretched deeply as a cat before shifting back into his normal size. Beast Boy grinned up at the sun, his eyes closed as he just basked in the morning warmth. “Mmmm... that was a good night.” 

“I imagine so.” Tim rolled his eyes and walked over, kneeling down by Gar’s head, looking down at him. “You wanna come with me to get some breakfast at the hotel?”

“Thought you were getting room service? Just couldn’t put work down huh? Called it.” Gar stuck out his tongue, which was playfully grabbed by Tim’s dexterous fingers. 

“That’s enough sass, it’s too early.” He released his friend’s tongue and tapped the boy’s nose. “Besides, I can still get room service. I don’t mind you coming up to my room to use the shower first.” 

Tim actually pulled off the nonchalant look, though Gar thought the sunglasses were probably helping him cheat. He knew what Tim wanted for breakfast. “Hehe... yeah, okay. Gimme five minutes, I’ll come see you at your room. Leave a key at reception before you go to the roof.” 

“Oh, so you WERE listening.” 

“Meh, I’m always listening. I’m just usually not paying attention.” 

“You dick.” 

“No no, that’s other Robin. Me Beast Boy.” 

Tim playfully punched Gar’s arm and stood up. “See you in a bit, Beast Boy.” 

As Tim walked off, Gar lazily picked himself up, finally letting himself stand up and stretch on his feet. He walked into the slowly warming sand, feeling a gentle breeze from the ocean. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly. He loved beach parties. He wished he could share these free feelings with everyone. That’s how he’d save the world... just take everyone to a beach party.

The thought had him wondering about Arty. The prince of the Sea was probably waking up today to... whatever royal politicians are plagued with. Paperwork and phone calls. Are there phones in Atlantis? He shrugged. Maybe after breakfast Gar could plan a trip. There should be a zeta tube that could take him to the city under the sea... pop in and have a surprise visit with the prince.


End file.
